YOLO : You Only Live Once
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Dans leur monde infesté de titans, les humains savent que tôt ou tard, ils ne tarderont pas à mourir. C'est pourquoi chacun profite de la vie pour faire les pires conneries - et sortir la meilleure des excuses : "on ne vit qu'une seule fois".


**YOLO : You Only Live Once**

Résumé : **Dans leur monde infesté de titans, les humains savent que tôt ou tard, ils ne tarderont pas à mourir. C'est pourquoi chacun profite de la vie pour faire les pires conneries - et sortir la meilleure des excuses : "on ne vit qu'une seule fois".**

Paring : **Nada :D (ou du moins, un sous-entendu d'Ereri, mais vraiment petit petit, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD)**

Genre :** Humour, normalement x) (mais me connaissant, je sais que des sous-entendus BxB ne tarderont pas à apparaître dans l'histoire 8D)**

Rating : **T (parce que le langage est plutôt... touchant x))**

N/A : **YOOO à celui ou celle qui lit cette fiction :D ! **

**Tout d'abord, cette fiction sera assez spéciale :3 **

**Je vous explique le principe : "YOLO" sera basée sur des idées - mais pas n'importe lesquelles, VOS idées ! :) Pensez à une idée (plutôt une connerie XD) que vous feriez parce que l'Humanité ne vit qu'une seule fois, écrivez-là dans une review et postez-là :) N'hésitez pas à rajouter quelques critères, du genre un couple ou le rating de votre idée ^^ (on sait jamais, peut-être que ça peut se terminer en lemon xD) Ensuite, Splash et Boum s'occuperont d'écrire votre histoire (pour se bouger un peu les fesses, parce que Mamzelle n'a plus écrit depuis longtemps *atteinte du Syndrome de la Page Blanche*) et de la mettre en ligne (en n'oubliant pas de préciser que vous serez l'auteur(e) de ce texte, donc pour les Anonymes, n'hésitez pas à inventer un pseudo x))**

**Voilà ! :3 J'espère que les explications n'ont pas été trop dures à comprendre (vu mon niveau en explication x)), mais si vous avez des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre le mieux possible ^o^ ! (pour les Anonymes, si vous le pouvez, laissez une adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre :) (je rappelle que le site supprime automatiquement les adresses, alors mettez des espaces pour que je puisse avoir votre adresse e-mail C:) Je vous laisse la mienne, au cas où : sleeping - face (arobase) hotmail . fr (enlevez les espaces et vous pourrez envoyer un message à Splash :D) **

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

"T'es sûr qu'il va arriver ?"

Juste après sa question, Jean n'entendit plus un bruit - à part les battements de son coeur qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort et qui commençaient à lui donner mal au ventre.

De toute sa vie, ça serait sûrement la pire des conneries qu'il aurait faite. Et pourtant, il en avait fait de belles.

'_Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que j'suis là ?_' Jean tenta de réprimer les tremblements qui secouait légèrement ses jambes mais rien à faire : il était en ce moment même sûrement l'homme le plus stressé de l'Humanité.

Et puis honnêtement, il aurait préféré éviter tout ça. Déjà qu'il en avait assez avec ces foutus morfales que la race humaine adorait appeler "titans", comme si rajouter du bordel en plus dans ces murs allait les aider. Parce que sérieusement, qui, dans ce monde, oserait s'en prendre à Lance Corporal Rivaille, ou l'homme le plus balèze de l'Humanité ?

Personne.

Personne à part Mikasa, évidemment. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas osé refuser de l'aider. Ça avait été une longue histoire avant qu'ils n'en arrivent à là. Depuis ce matin même, Mikasa lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. D'abord surpris, il avait finalement fini par accepter **AVANT** même de lui demander pourquoi. Ce à quoi elle ne lui avait répondu que plus tard, en début d'après-midi, dès que Jean l'aperçu avec un seau rempli de boue et, comme en disait l'odeur abominable qui commençait à se répandre dans l'air, un ajout d'excréments de cheval. L'air s'était fait irrespirable et il avait presque cru mourir d'intoxication en s'approchant un brin trop près de la source de puanteur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?" avait-il demandé en se bouchant le nez. Mikasa, dont la partie inférieure du visage avait été recouvert par un foulard (sûrement pour ne pas finir intoxiquer elle aussi), se tourna vers lui et sembla hésiter un moment avant de lui répondre.

"Tu ne diras rien à Eren, d'accord ?"

Jean haussa un sourcil, à moitié surpris d'entendre le mot "Eren" sortir de la bouche d'Ackerman. Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot suicidaire s'incrustait dans un moment pareil ? C'est dire qu'un seau rempli de boue et d'excréments faisait vachement penser à Jaeger... Néanmoins, il hocha de la tête, donnant une nouvelle fois son accord.

"Je dirais rien, promis." ajouta-t-il. "Mais maintenant, je peux avoir mes explications ?"

Mikasa le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans les bâtiments du bataillon d'exploration, prenant par la même occasion le seau dans sa main. À plusieurs reprises il avait dû se retenir de vomir à cause de l'odeur carrément irrespirable que dégageait le seau. Et plutôt mourir que de déboucher son nez...

Malgré l'horreur que traînaient Jean et Mikasa derrière eux, personne ne les remarqua - la seule raison étant que personne n'était là - et aux yeux de Jean, Mikasa avait l'air exactement de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et surtout par où se diriger.

"Nom de dieu, Mikasa... Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..." supplia-t-il avec un air désespéré. Mikasa continuait à avancer quand soudain, elle s'arrêta et posa le seau à terre, puis lâcha le bras de Jean et le regarda.

"Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais."

"Oui, j'ai dit ça." fit Jean en ne voyant pas vraiment où voulait en venir Mikasa. La jeune fille soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une chambre - que n'importe qui aurait pu croire "_quelconque_", sauf que la petite carte affichée sur la porte indiquait très clairement qui était le propriétaire de cette chambre, et sérieusement, il y avait de quoi faire dans son froc quand on lisait "_Lance Corporal Rivaille_".

"J'y crois pas, mais t'es tombée sur la tête ? On t'a frappée ? Eren t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ? Oh mon dieu, Mikasa, non... Ne me dis pas que-"

"Si." le coupa-t-elle en prenant de nouveau le seau. "Il a osé s'en prendre à Eren, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. C'est impardonnable."

Jean faillit sauter par la fenêtre en entendant la soi-disante justification d'Ackerman. Pour Eren ? Pour cet idiot suicidaire, elle ferait ça ? À croire que ses tendances masochistes et suicidaires avaient contaminées Mikasa aussi !

"Non non et non, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis, ferme cette porte, jette ce seau et- _WAAAH_ !"

_Trop tard._

C'était trop tard. Mikasa avait déjà commencé à renverser le contenu du seau sur le lit et elle se servait du noeud papillon de rechange du costume de Rivaille pour en foutre contre les murs. Et les fenêtres. Et le plafond même. En assistant à ce carnage, Jean se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter d'aider Mikasa - bien qu'au fond de lui, depuis le début, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée - la plus mauvaise de tout les temps.

"Tu as juste à surveiller l'entrée, Jean." déclara Mikasa en versant généreusement sa mixture de boue et d'excréments de cheval sous le coussin de Rivaille. Jean ne chercha pas à voir plus du massacre et se retourna, entendant non loin Mikasa qui lui promettait de faire vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient là, cachés derrière ce mur. Comment diable Mikasa savait que tous les membres du bataillon d'exploration étaient en réunion, Jean n'en avait strictement aucune idée - mais le pire était de savoir comment Mikasa avait réussit à récolter de la merde de cheval avec de la boue. Sa vengeance envers le Corporal Rivaille et son brother-complex lui auraient-ils fait un lavage de cerveau ? Parce que bon sang, même lui, Jean Kirschtein, sûrement l'un des plus gros rageux de l'Humanité, n'oserait même pas faire **ÇA**.

"Mikasa... Je suis pas sur que c'était une bonne idée de-"

Jean se coupa lui-même dans sa phrase en entendant des bruits de pas provenir des escaliers. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il mourrait d'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre et crier _"sauve-qui-peut"_. Et dieu seul sait comment Mikasa faisait pour trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de voir le pire type à qui on pouvait prendre le chou. Bordel, d'une minute à l'autre, Rivaille allait apparaître, et ça serait la fin du monde ! (Jean dramatisait peut-être un peu trop, mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu réagir autrement).

"Jean, il arrive !" chuchota Mikasa en lui faisant signe de se la fermer et d'arrêter de chouiner. Parce qu'il ne tenait pas à perdre le peu de dignité (du moins, en avait-il encore ?) qu'il lui restait, il tenta de se calmer (expiration, inspiration) et il s'approcha un peu plus près de Mikasa afin de voir ce qui se tramait.

Rivaille arrivait. Les bras étirés vers le haut, il baîllait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et il avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur (Mikasa avait bien choisi son jour...). Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte, Jean posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Non, tout compte fait, il n'avait pas le courage de voir la réaction de Rivaille. Rien que l'entendre serait déjà une grande étape pour lui. Il ne savait même pas si ses tympans le supporterait...

"Putain, j'suis grave crevé..." soupira la voix de Rivaille en manquant de faire crier Jean. "Une fois dans mon lit, je pionce direct..."

"Il ouvre la porte." murmura Mikasa en fronçant des sourcils. Peu importe ! Jean ne voulait **AB-SO-LU-MENT** rien savoir, même pas un mot sur ce qui se passait, ne serait-ce qu'un petit pas de Rivaille. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait foutu de la merde dans sa chambre, pas lui qui avait eu cette idée, ni lui non plus qui avait décidé de faire **ÇA** !

"Il est entré, Jean."

'_Oh mon dieu._'

La porte claqua avec une telle force que les murs en tremblèrent.  
Jean sursauta mais il se rappela à temps de ne pas crier sous peine de se faire massacrer. Il garda tout de même ses deux mains sur ses yeux, priant intérieurement pour que Rivaille ne les trouve pas. Il y avait à peine trois mètres d'écart entre eux et au moindre bruit, lui et Mikasa pourraient se faire chopper à tout moment.

Des pas rageurs s'approchaient. Jean avala sa salive. C'était peut-être le seul moment où il aurait souhaité être sourd et ne rien entendre. Les bruits de pas le stressait de plus en plus et il commençait à avoir mal au ventre.

'_Merde merde merde, je fais quoi maintenant ? Elle a un plan B au moins, Mikasa ?_' paniqua-t-il en entendant Rivaille qui s'approchait toujours plus.

Puis, petit à petit, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

Les mains auparavant posées sur ses yeux, Jean les enleva et, toujours caché derrière son mur, il vit quelques mètres devant lui Rivaille.

Enfin, du moins, ce qu'il en restait...

'_Wow, encore plus effrayant que le Titan Colossal !_'_  
_

Et encore, Rivaille n'était que de dos face à lui.

Jean inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Mikasa, lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire désormais. Si Rivaille avait l'idée de se retourner ou même de regarder en arrière, il les verrait à coup sûr. Alors, ils seraient mal barrés et personne ne pourrait s'en tirer vivant (oh bon sang, pire qu'un film d'horreur...).

Il aurait aussi pu demander à Mikasa pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était fait la malle sans lui.

Parce qu'elle n'était plus là.

Laissé à l'abandon et victime d'une trahison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Jean oublia qui était de dos en face de lui et cria. Un "NOOOOON" désespéré résonna dans les quartiers du bataillon d'exploration - puis, le silence total, et juste après, des cris de souffrances qui durèrent toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Mikasa ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver devant la porte de sa chambre le presque-cadavre de Jean (qui n'était pas encore mort, mais pas trop vivant non plus) debout sur ses deux jambes, le corps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon alors que la température était de -3 degrés, et dans ses deux mains un seau et une serpillière.

En revanche, ce qu'elle lut sur le torse de Kirschtein ne lui plu pas beaucoup - voir pas du tout.

"_Ramasse ta merde, et sois certaine de n'avoir rien laissé._

_PS : Ton frère adore sucer mon titan. Si tu vois ce que j'veux dire._"

* * *

**Héhé, Mikasa a tout pigé : on ne vit qu'une seule fois !**

**Cependant, il se trouve que Rivaille a trouvé une manière parfaite pour se venger : à part maltraiter Jean toute la nuit (il m'avait l'air tellement mal en point que je lui ai épargné de faire le ménage avec Mikasa, le pauvre x) Rooh bon sang, imaginez-vous : tout seul avec un corporal énervé, ça doit pas être le top du top), il a non seulement demandé à Mikasa de faire le ménage dans sa chambre (de surtout nettoyé la merde qu'elle a collé au plafond et un peu partout à gauche à droite et par terre x)) mais AUSSI, il a avoué qu'il couchait avec Eren. Et là, Mikasa is like : (QAQ), puis : (è_é) _B*tch, t'es mort_. Ou un truc dans le genre x) (parce que personne ne prend la virginité d'Eren sans la permission de Mikasa, nah !**

**Enfin, c'est ici que s'achève le premier OS de YOLO ! :D Comme dit plus haut, c'est un peu un bric-à-brac d'idées, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos petites idées et votre imagination débordante ^^ Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail ou un PM (j'essaierai de regarder ma boîte e-mail très souvent, promis ! :D)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
